Siendo Nosotros Mismos
by yoxitha94
Summary: Cuando las luces y las cámaras se apagaban. Dejaba a un lado los libretos, su personaje con falso acento y característica sombrilla. Terminado de un día de trabajo lo único que ansiaba era ser ella misma, pararse frente a él y sentirse su dueña una vez más.
1. Celos

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Siendo Nosotros Mismos.**

 **Celos.**

 **.**

La jornada acabó, se despidió de sus compañeros retirándose sin decir más, su excusa "cansancio". Jamás admitiría que tenía celos, menos aún si eran injustificados; se cambió el clásico vestuario de estilo chino por un vestido blanco, para su mala suerte había sido un regalo de él, detalle que la hacía enojar aún más.

Fuera del edificio, sabía que se estaba portando como una niñita, odiaba esa palabra y aún más cuando ese permanentado se burló de ella usando ese diminutivo. No quería que su novio pensara que era un _niñita_ , de todas formas le había demostrado lo contrario en ocasiones anteriores.

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

Un Maserati negro del cual más tarde se haría una broma referente al flequillo en V; Iba a la misma velocidad de sus pasos, la ventanilla del conductor estaba baja.

—¿Te llevo, preciosa? —preguntó, con voz seductora desde el interior del coche.

—Déjalo. Me voy a casa —contestó sin mirarle.

—Los viernes te quedas conmigo, es nuestro tiempo a solas ¿Estás enojada?

—Olvide alimentar a los peces.

—No tienes peces —reprochó algo fastidiado esta vez. Desde que habían empezado las grabaciones se estaba portando de forma extraña.

—Compré uno esta mañana.

El morocho no iba a ceder tan rápido, esperaba con ansias el fin de semana para estar con ella. No importaba que trabajaran juntos y se vieran durante todo el día. Las relaciones interpersonales estaban prohibidas, por más cuidados que fueran mantener el secreto era algo difícil.

—Te estás portando como un ni… —no termino la frase, ella le arrojó su bolso por la ventanilla.

—Quiero cenar papas fritas.

La solicitud lo sorprendió, además quería vengarse de él por hacerla sentir tan estúpida y que mejor que usar la comida como arma.

.

.

.

El intérprete del vicecomandante demoníaco se encargó de pelar, cortar y freír las patatas mientras ella estaba echada el sofá viendo televisión. Ignorando por completo todo lo que la rodeaba.

—Está listo —anunció, colocando un par de platos en la mesa.

La muchacha tomó la mayonesa que había comprado en el camino de regreso, vació parte del contenido en su plato, logrando que la expresión de disgusto en el rostro de su novio fuera digna de una foto, el asco llego al punto de hacerle perder el apetito.

—¿Qué pasa? Están ricas, come —levantándose de su lugar con una de las piezas fritas, bañada en mayonesa. Se situó junto al moreno pasando la fritura por sus labios obligándolo a probarla.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —gruñó enojado, deteniendo su muñeca con algo de fuerza— sabes que no me gusta.

—Verdad, la serie te hizo intolerante a la mayonesa, perdón _príncipe mayo_ —comentó con un deje de indiferencia.

La miró con seriedad por la forma en que se refirió a su persona, entendiendo enseguida lo que pasaba y lo tonto que fue al no darse cuenta antes. Sonrió para sí mismo, aprovechando el agarre la jaló hasta su cuerpo. Las mejillas de la muchacha se encendieron de sorpresa, él adoraba sus gestos inocentes pero no esperaba que ella lo rechazara.

—Me voy a dormir —dijo, tomando distancia.

.

.

.

En el cuarto del actor, reviso el clóset seleccionado alguna prenda para que fuese su pijama esa noche. Tomó una camisa negra, no cualquiera sino que la favorita del joven. Mientras se quitaba el vestido se reprochaba así misma por actuar de forma tan infantil, llevaba esperando toda la semana por besarlo, abrazarlo, complacerlo… Por fin estaban bajo el mismo techo e intentaba alejarlo, su sentido común debía estar algo dañado.

A su espalada la puerta del cuarto se abrió, una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en el rostro del dueño de la prenda, pues se veía preciosa vistiéndola. Le quedaba grande haciéndola parecer frágil, cubría un tercio de sus muslos dejando expuesta su cremosa y tersa piel. Rogaba internamente para que ella le permitiera poder acariciarla una vez más.

—Te ves como un idiota observando un trozo de carne.

—Estás celosa —sonrió.

—¿De esa chica? Pfff Yo soy más linda, estas imaginando cosas que no son.

—No dije que fuera por ella —se acercó a paso lento abrazándola por la cintura.

—Pudiste sonrojarte fácilmente además te beso —miró a un costado. Resistiéndose a la cercanía, y evitando así ver su rostro. Se sentía avergonzada por lo tonto que sonaba.

—Fue en la mejilla y estaba en el guion, no fue porque yo quisiera.

—Da igual, parecía que los disfrutabas —argumentó, frunciendo el ceño.

—No podría conformarme con eso. Si tengo una novia que besa mucho mejor.

No iba a esperar respuesta para demostrarle su afecto. Beso el delicado arco que iniciaba en los hombros de la pelirroja hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja, donde se entretuvo unos momentos. Como resultado le hizo perder toda su fuerza de voluntad y olvidar sus celos. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo por el cuello, al ser alzada por esos fuertes brazos. Enredo sus dedos en la cabellera oscura del hombre mientras sus labios se unían en un tierno beso lleno de sentimientos, no podían engañarse, se amaban.

* * *

Me encanta el Hijikagu :') hace tiempo quería escribir uno...

Todo gira alrededor del capítulo 114 de Gintama. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y no se olviden de comentar :B

Me pueden encontrar en Facebook: Yoxitha94


	2. Muérdago

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Siendo Nosotros Mismos.**

 **Muérdago.**

 **.**

Siendo miércoles la navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y el staff de la serie Gintama disfrutaba de una modesta fiesta prenavideña.

La joven actriz de ojos azules, sentía como el frío calaba en sus huesos, sin importar cuanta ropa llevara encima no lograba entrar en calor y abrazarse a sí misma no estaba funcionando del todo. Una brillante idea cruzó su mente, ignorando la charla que mantenían sus colegas desde hace rato, abrazó a una de sus amigas, la intérprete de Tae.

El risible hombre de cabello rizado, se burló de la pelirroja con una broma en doble sentido, quien daba vida al sádico Okita Sougo, no podía parar de reír, hubo un momento en que su estomagó comenzó a doler tanto, que se vio en la obligación de alejarse y buscar algún refresco. Por otro lado el actor con un característico flequillo en V, observaba con una sonrisa disimulada, si llegaba a reírse lo pagaría caro.

—Toma —dijo el protagonista de la serie, ofreciéndole su vaso de licor— siempre funciona.

—No me quiero emborrachar. —frunció el ceño.

—Te traeré un café —dijo la veinteañera, dirigiéndose a pelirroja quien al parecer no planeaba soltarla— ricitos, eres el único que sabe usar la máquina sin quemarse, acompáñame —el susodicho se encogió de hombros, dándole el último sorbo a su whisky— y tú, cuídala. —finalizó la mujer, mirando al único que no había dicho nada hasta ese momento.

El morocho no estaba muy seguro de cómo tratarla en público, estaban rodeados por las personas que prohibían las relaciones interpersonales, además ya había firmado la renovación de su contrato.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —rompió el silencio.

—Te ves más blanca de lo normal. —se burló.

—No te has acercado a la mesa. ¿Es por qué casi todo en el coctel tiene mayonesa?

—No te has acercado a la barra ¿Te da miedo pasarte de copas y tirarte encima mío? —alzó una ceja.

—Imbécil. —dijo, mirando a un costado con el ceño fruncido.

Sonrió satisfecho, definitivamente había ganado esa discusión.

.

.

.

La muchacha de ojos marrones regresó con el café, "ricitos" no volvió con ella a la estancia porque tenía cosas que hacer. No le pareció nada extraño que de un momento a otro desapareciera, imaginando que en cuestión de minutos se pondría tan borracho como en el cumpleaños del productor.

El joven de cabello castaño, se reunió con ellos nuevamente luego de perder un concurso de beber con uno de los guionistas, estaba recargado sobre el "vicecomandante", pues le estaba costando mantenerse en pie sin tambalearse.

—¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! —gritó alcoholizado el de cabello plateado, apareciendo sorpresivamente provocándole un sobresaltó al cuarteto. En la mano derecha tenía una de las ramas artificiales de árbol de navidad, en la punta de esta, ató una de las tantas decoraciones de las paredes. —Están debajo del muérdago ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡BESO! —continuó diciendo, colocándolo justo en medio de la pareja.

Con una sonrisa tímida, la pelirroja miro a su novio como si pidiera su consentimiento para acercarse. Derrotado, dio un paso al frente inclinándose para quedar a su altura. Aprovechando que él tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, le bajo la cremallera para así poder abrazarlo, metiendo sus manos en el interior de la prenda sintiendo así su calor.

El intérprete del Shinsengumi no supo cómo reaccionar, todos los estaban mirando y sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrosarse por el pánico. _"Mierda me van a despedir"_ pensó.

—Bésala de una vez. —dijo, el muchacho de ojos carmín.

Ella fue quien tomó la iniciativa, le dio un suave y corto beso en los labios antes de retomar la distancia.

—Estúpido, ese era mi regalo de navidad —se quejó, articulando cada sílaba de la forma más correcta posible, tratando de disimular la borrachera— es un secreto a voces. —Finalizó con una expresión cansada el intérprete de Gintoki, dicho esto dejó solo a su compañero, ya que todos se estaban reuniendo para el brindis final con champaña.

El actor de cabello oscuro, recibió de su pelirroja una copa con champaña, no esperaba que ella prácticamente le derramara el contenido en la mano.

—Disculpa. —dijo, entregándole una toalla de papel.

De malas ganas recibió la servilleta, antes de arrugarla entre sus dedos, vio que no estaba del todo limpia.

" _Te espero envuelto con cinta de regalo en mí departamento."_

* * *

 **Jojojo ¡Feliz casi navidad a todos!**

(Dependiendo de cuando lo lean xD)

.

Desde que entré a Fanfiction tenía ganas de escribir un especial navideño.

Originalmente "Siendo nosotros mismos" era un one-shot… igual podría dejarlo como serie de viñetas (¿?) Lo que sea por escribir hijikagu. En el "funeral de Kagura" todos estaban en modo kljhgfdf por la rosa. Bitch please! Ella dijo claramente Toushi sálvame, y en el capítulo de hace dos semanas Hijikata la salva. *-*

Lo último, hice una página de Facebook: "Yoxitha94". Únicamente para subir un par de dj que encontré, son Ginkagu y uno de clase 3Z *.* También los amo, todavía no me decido por mi OTP favorito, es tan difícil. :'(

Saludos ;)

Un review, sería un lindo regalo… xD


	3. Fotografía

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Siendo Nosotros Mismos.**

 **Fotografía.**

 **.**

El intérprete del vicecomandante se sentía bastante satisfecho con su trabajo, además de ser el primero. Un poco antes de su titulación, uno de los productores, más el director de la nueva serie "Gintama", fueron a su universidad reclutando jóvenes actores. No solo del último año también algunos de segundo y tercero, su novia actual tuvo algo de suerte. A pesar de cursar el primer año logro convencerlos. Lo divertido es que para ese entonces nunca antes la había visto, técnicamente la conoció durante el rodaje de la serie.

Con hastió leyó lo que pedía el guion, no le gustaba lo que veía. Sus maestros siempre decían que debían estar dispuestos a todo, ser seguros y convincentes. Recordaba que en una ocasión. Jean uno de sus profesores favoritos, le contó que a los principiantes para que puedan realizar con éxito las escenas de sexo, se les ofrecía alcohol.

—Apúrate, nos alcanzará el año nuevo y seguirás ahí parado. —dijo, el productor.

—Ya voy —respondió de malas.

No dudaba que estaba exagerando por tan poca cosa, pero le daba pena tomarse una foto en esa situación. La pelirroja entró riendo al set en compañía del joven de lentes, la chica traía en las manos una tela roja que en primera instancia parecía una bufanda.

—¿Por qué están aquí? —preguntó un tanto molesto.

—Nos pidieron que trajéramos esto —mostró la tela.

Las capítulos ya estaban grabados, solo faltaba un clip introductorio para dar la bienvenida del año nuevo y a sus merecidas vacaciones.

—Si se quedan guarden silencio —dijo el fotógrafo dirigiéndose a los recién llegados, ellos asintieron divertidos.

Los muchachos se despojaron de gran parte de su vestimenta, para luego en una pose sugestiva empezar con la sesión fotográfica. Con dos fotos bastó "para la falsa cubierta del DVD", el intérprete de Gintoki sonrió, viendo a su compañero que entre bostezos comenzó a vestirse.

—Parece que anoche no dormiste —dijo, en tono burlón.

El joven no entendió a que se referiría el de cabello plateado, el actor que encarnaba a Shinpachi se acercó a ellos, dándole una palmada en la espalda a "Hijikata", quien se quejó al sentir un leve malestar. Buscó el espejo que estaba colgado en la pared justo frente a la puerta, al ver su reflejo notó ciertos arañazos que no sabía que tenía.

—Uh esto —dijo para sí mismo— digamos que el hielo no solo sirve para enfriar bebidas. —Contestó, sonriendo.

La única chica del grupo se vio obligada a dejarlos solos, sus mejillas sonrosadas delataban su vergüenza, y la charla llena de testosterona no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

.

.

.

Al cabo de una hora sacaron el clip que necesitaban para la próxima emisión.

La muchacha de orbes azules, estaba lista para irse cuando se cruzó de frente con el intérprete del vicecomandante en el pasillo principal.

—No sabía que fueras tan fotogénico —no pudo evitar romper en carcajadas al mostrarle una copia de la foto que "tomó prestada", él la miró inexpresivo.

El joven decidió ignorarla, metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo de sus jeans sacando su móvil, él también tenía algo divertido que mostrarle.

—Cuando te tome estas fotos, no sabía cómo lo habías hecho para ruborizarte sin la necesidad de maquillaje —dijo, enseñándole las fotografías que saco en el episodio ciento dos, cuando tuvo que darle vida a "Tosshi, el otaku perdedor".

—¡Bórrala! —gritó, tratando de arrebatarle el celular de las manos.

—Oh vamos. No fue la noche anterior ¿el cumpleaños del productor?, cuando me dijiste borracha que querías darme contra un muro —comenzó a reír recordando la fiesta, en ese tiempo aún comenzaban a salir.

—¡Cállate, yo no lo recuerdo así! —frunció el ceño, pensando que su dignidad seguía en la misma silla donde se quedó dormida. Lo más vergonzoso para ella fue que tuvieron que ir a dejarla a su departamento, y durante el camino no paro de hablar cosas ininteligibles para el resto de los seres humanos.

—Seguro que no te acuerdas de nada. —Finalizó guardando su móvil, adelantándose un par de pasos hacia la salida.

—¡Hey, no iremos sin ustedes! —gritó el protagonista de la serie, desde la puerta.

Sin más palabras se dedicaron una última mirada, siguiendo al hombre de cabello rizado.

* * *

¡Feliz año nuevo...! uhm sí, me atrasé un par de días, pero es que cuando hay sobre los 20° por más de cuatro días seguidos no se me enciende la ampolleta :c

Un regalito para _Sakata Nami,_ espero que te guste :s trate de ponerle a Tosshi ¿Te referías a ese, ok no? :S

Referencias al episodio 145 de Gintama xD

En fin saluditos! n.n


	4. Pastel

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Siendo Nosotros Mismos.**

 **Pastel.**

 **.**

Al ser el segundo sábado del mes y faltando tres horas para la medianoche era perfectamente comprensible que la presión que tenía encima estuviera llevándola al borde de un colapso nervioso. La receta del pastel que sacó en internet no le estaba dando resultado, siendo este el tercer bizcocho que sacaba del horno y seguía manteniéndose tan plano como una hoja de papel.

Inhaló profundo dispuesta a repetir la receta una vez más.

—¿Por qué demonios no sube? —se preguntó casi al borde del llanto.

—¿Me preguntas a mí? Llevas más de una hora ignorándome.

—Te dije que estaría ocupada este fin de semana ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—No dijiste nada —soltó un bufido.

—Te envié un mensaje, oh claro, olvidé que me dejas "vistos", quizás, por eso no lo notaste —dijo con deje de sarcasmo.

—¿Vas a seguir con eso? —rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos— De todos modos ¿no es más sencillo ir a una pastelería?

—Mi sobrino me lo pidió, y, que exclusivamente yo lo hiciera —sonrió con ternura recordando esos tiernos y brillantes ojos azul cielo.

—Es un niño, no va a notar la diferencia.

—Yo lo sabría.

La pelirroja tomó la hoja con la receta que imprimió al medio día, releyéndola una vez más para encontrar su error.

—¿Segura que no confundiste azúcar con sal? —una mirada llena de ira fue la mejor advertencia para evitar cualquier tipo de broma o comentario por lo que restaba de la noche.

Rompió el cascaron del huevo empezando una vez más desde el principio al separar las claras de las yemas. El actor miró la mesa repleta de ingredientes buscando algún indicio del constante error y ahí estaba, junto a la mermelada de frambuesa, había un pequeño sobre de color rojo con letras blancas que decían "Polvos de hornear".

—Deberías leer " _Pastelería para Dummies"_ —comentó de forma casual, mostrándole el envase.

Con el ceño fruncido, dejó a un lado las cascarás, tomó el bol metálico en sus manos y sumergió una cuchara en el merengue que había hecho hace unos minutos mientras se acercaba al joven

—Al menos el merengue está bien, pruébalo —insistió extendiéndole el recipiente.

"Hijikata" soltó un suspiro, sus ojos suplicantes y su delantal manchado despertaron cierta ternura y cediendo ante ella, se levantó de su silla, recibiendo el bol y la cuchara.

—La textura está bien —dijo acercándose al refrigerador con la intención de guardarlo, pero el desastre culinario había dejado ciertas trampas en la cocina, como el piso enharinado que se había vuelto resbaloso.

"Kagura" vio en cámara lenta como todo su esfuerzo del día volvía a cero, la mezcla se esparció encima de su novio. Inexpresiva se acuclillo a su lado, quitándole el merengue de los labios con el dedo índice para luego llevárselo a la boca.

—Lo siento —se apresuró a decir— solo iba aguardarlo…

—Tienes suerte, te perdono solo porque tienes buen sabor.

* * *

Hola! :v

¡Volvió el Shinsengumi! y Toushi parece que empezará a preocuparse por salud y dejará de fumar (?):v kjasjkahjsghlakskadhldhljad *-*

Quería escribir porque me emocionó mucho el capítulo hahaha, pero no me salía ninguna continuación y no hay mejor candidato que el fic que no sigue ninguna línea y además también se me antojaba pastel :c ;v :v :v xD

Como siempre si les gusta el capítulo no se olviden de comentar y déjense caer un review :P

Saluditos :3


	5. Resfrió

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Siendo nosotros mismos**

 **Resfrió**

 **.**

El intérprete del vicecomandante había logrado que lo corrieran del set y lo obligaran a ir al médico, debido a su resfrió, arruinó incontables escenas del episodio. La pelirroja solo podía verlo desde lejos, aunque sus personajes asistieran al "funeral del dueño de la tienda de comida" no cruzaban palabras entre ellos. Una de las razones por las que debía suprimir sus ganas de abofetearlo y echarle en cara que era por culpa de su "nuevo trabajo". El intérprete de Hijikata con una participación ocasional en Gintama, simultáneamente era el protagonista de una novela que tendría un estreno próximo, se trataba de un drama policíaco, en el cual las escenas subidas de tono y la piel expuesta estaban presentes en cada episodio, ya fuera al principio o al final de este; sobre todo luego que el detective sobreviviera a tiroteos, hallará nuevas pistas o simplemente si su compañera lo seducía para liberar algo de la tensión sexual que mantenían sus respectivos personajes. Este último realmente era un detalle que despertaba el instinto asesino de la joven actriz, lo peor es que en un par de días iniciarían las grabaciones del arco Renhou y precisamente la misma mujer que era manoseada en cada capítulo por el "detective", sería la estrella invitada en Gintama dando vida a Fumiko. Sería bastante difícil actuar amigable cuando hace un par de días vio una foto en Twitter de ellos dos recreando la icónica escena del Titanic.

La joven de envidiables ojos azules, mordiéndose la parte interna de la mejilla mientras se cambiaba el vestuario y veía como las redes sociales de su novio eran invadidas por su coestrella, decidió que era tiempo de dejar a un lado sus celos enfermos. Su novio solo se ganaba la vida y aunque le costará aceptarlo, lo que ocurría en la pantalla no era real, técnicamente durante el rodaje de ese tipo de cuadros había aproximadamente veinte personas observando y guiándolos, sin mencionar que él mismo le comentaba que se sentía bastante incómodo realizando esas escenas ya que también debía preocuparse de que su compañera estuviera cómoda.

Se despidió de todos sus colegas y en compañía del intérprete de Sougo fue hasta el estacionamiento donde se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

.

La pelirroja presionó el botón del timbre una, dos, tres y en el cuarto toque el actor de oscuros cabellos, con una notable molestia por el ruido abrió la puerta. La joven observó de inmediato las coloridas mejillas y la roja nariz del hombre, quien estaba tan abrigado como si se estuviera preparando para ir a esquiar, no estaba acostumbrada a verlo usando gorro y bufanda dentro de un lugar calefaccionado.

La chica vio el desorden de la sala, el dueño del departamento trabajaba bastante y con frecuencia tenía escenas nocturnas que no le dejaban demasiado tiempo para labores domésticas.

—Seguro que es porque te sacas la ropa en cualquier parte —dijo con un deje de diversión.

—Ja ja ja. Que divertida, te escribí y no respondiste.

—Estoy aquí puedes decírmelo.

—Era para decirte que no iría hoy, no me siento bien.

—Si lo vi, por eso vine —sonrió— estaba preocupada después de todo salgo con una nena que no tolera las inyecciones, ni los doctores.

El actor frunció los labios, deseando no haber contado su vergonzosa experiencia en pleno rodaje de Gintama.

—Suena sospechoso ¿Qué intentas? —estrechó los ojos escudriñando con sumo cuidado a la pelirroja.

—¡Ve a la cama antes que cambié de opinión! —terminó gritando.

El actor que daba vida a Hijikata, como el hombre que era malinterpretó totalmente las intenciones de su novia, no estaba seguro de cómo explicarle que "no tenía ganas" sin hacer que ella se molestará o se hiciera una de sus novelas mentales donde creía que ya tenía otra.

Los minutos pasaron y mientras la esperaba en su habitación, se sorprendió al verla entrar con una taza de la cual se desprendía una dulce esencia. La pelirroja antes de ofrecerle la taza, besó suavemente la frente del hombre comprobando la fiebre que lo consumía en esos momentos.

—Es té con miel y unas gotitas de limón —confesó al ver la extrañeza en el rostro de su pareja— mi mamá lo preparaba para mí cuando era pequeña.

—No había nada de eso en la cocina.

—Traje aspirinas. Deberías tomar una ahora y dormir un poco —dijo mostrándole las píldoras que tenía en la mano izquierda.

El muchacho recibió la taza con gusto, mientras veía a la chica peleando con el sobre de pastillas, aunque no se rindió hasta conseguirle una. La nostalgia lo abatió de inmediato, extrañaba que su madre lo mimará en ese tipo de situaciones. Dejo escarpar un suspiro y bebió el último sorbo del dulce té, dejo la taza sobre el mueble junto a la cama y se acurruco entre los cálidos brazos de pelirroja, ella acarició suavemente su cabello oscuro hasta que él logró conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Bienvenido invierno y bienvenidos refrios (?) :'v

Espero que les gustará en ese caso no se vayan sin comentar :D

Saludos n.n


End file.
